Warriors: Loss of Our Home
by Shadowstorm-of-Moonclan
Summary: The forest cats have led a normal life for some time now. This all changes when the twolegs destroy their home. Now the surviving cats must travel north in search of a new home.
1. The beginning

**AN - Okay, so this story is based in an alternate reality, where Bluestar is dead, Tigerclaw never existed, and Sandstorm hasn't had kits yet. This is just the prologue, that's why its so short. I promise the actual chapters will be longer!**

Shadowstorm stretched as he exited the warrior's cave. He had a feeling his sister, Windsong, wanted to speak with him. He and his sister had been born on a full moon to a mother that had no relationship with a tom, and shared a special bond with each other, as well as special powers. Windsong had dreams with Starclan that told her of future events. Shadowstorm could hear the soul of the cats around him. Special abilities were usually given only to medicine cats, so the only others who knew about them were Shiningstar, the clan leader, Whitestripe, their mother, and their friend Orangetail. Shadowstorm cast his amethyst eyes around the Moonclan camp, and found Windsong on top of the jagged rock that guarded the nursing cave. He padded over to her, and sprung up beside her. He gave her ear an affectionate lick.

"Hello Windsong. Is there a reason you summoned me so late at night?"

She turned her face towards him, her deep violet eyes reflecting the moon. "I had a dream that I thought you might be interested in." Shadowstorm's ears twitched in interest. "The forest south of us is going to be destroyed by giant, yellow monsters. The cats who survive the attack are going to head for shelter, which will lead them here."

Shadowstorm looked at his paws in thought for a minute. He looked back up at his sister with a slightly worried look. "Have you told Shiningstar yet?" Windsong shook her head. "Well don't you think she'd like to know?"

"I don't see why we need to bother her right now, what with the threat from Nightclan." Windsong gave her furry paw a quick lick, trying to hide her own worry. "When the trouble with Nightclan is over, I'll tell her, okay?"

Shadowstorm pressed himself against her side comfortingly. "Are they dangerous?" Upon receiving no answer, he asked again. "Windsong, are these new cats a threat to the clan?"

"All I know is that when they arrive, they will be led by fire...."

**AN - So, good prologue? Bad? Mediocre at best? I criticize my writing too much, so I'm dependent on reviews! Even if you don't review the prologue, I'm posting the first chapter soon, so review there! Please?**


	2. Chapter 1: A message

**AN - Yay, chapter one is up! I don'treally have anything to say up here. Hope you enjoy!**

Firestar stretched as he left the leader's den. The morning light cast a faint orange glow on the Thunderclan camp. He glanced around, and found Sandstorm resting near the nursery. He leapt down and padded over to her. He touched noses with her affectionately, purring softly.

"Good morning to you too, Firestar." Sandstorm purred back

"Out scouting for a new nest?" Firestar asked

"Yes. I wanted to spend one last night as a warrior, but I think I have put it off long enough. I'm officially a queen!"

Firestar purred happily. He gave her ear a quick lick, before padding off to check on the camp. He spotted Whitestorm sending out a hunting party, and padded over to them. Whitestorm spotted him and came to greet him.

"Hello Firestar." He greeted, "I just sent out Dustpelt, Willowpelt, and Brightheart to hunt for us."

"Good. The clan could always need more food."

Firestar started for the fresh kill pile, and Whitestorm followed. "I see Sandstorm has finally left the warrior's den."

"Yes. I don't know how she'll survive not going out for patrols, or hunting."

Whitestorm chuckled at that. Firestar opened his mouth to say something to the white tom, when Willowpelt came bursting back into camp. She spotted the two toms and raced over to them. "Firestar! Its the other leaders! They're heading this way!" She called. She reached them, slight panic in her eyes. "All three of them. They don't seem hostile, but why would they come here?"

Firestar frowned at the news. All three of the other clan leaders were heading this way? Dustpelt and Brightheart raced into camp moments later, followed by the leaders of the other clans; Crookedstar, Nightstar, and Tallstar. Firestar padded up to greet them. "Greetings. What brings the other clans to our territory?" He asked with slight suspicion. Tallstar stepped forward to answer.

"We come to give Thunderclan a fair warning about what's to happen." He said, with a grave look on his face. "The yellow monsters are alive again, and they've multiplied. There is almost no Shadowclan territory left, Riverclan's territory is unfit for life, and twolegs are crawling everywhere on Windclan territory."

Firestar looked alarmed for a moment. If this was happening to the other clans, how long until it reached Thunderclan. He looked at the three leaders. "And what are you planning to do?"

Nightstar stepped forward now. "We are leaving." He said simply. "The forest is no longer safe. I'd rather my clan parish trying to save itself, then die waiting for the twolegs or monsters." Tallstar and Crookedstar nodded their heads in agreement. "Will you come with us?"

Firestar looked down at his paws. By this time the rest of Thunderclan had gathered to hear what was happening. Firestar looked up again. "I need to discuss this with my clan. Will you wait outside the camp for my answer?"

The three leaders nodded, and padded back out through the gorse tunnel. Firestar padded to the center of the camp, ad leapt up on to the high rock where leaders gave messages and ceremonies were held. "For those of you who did not hear, let me explain." He called out. "The twolegs, and the yellow monsters are moving into the forest. Very soon, they will make it to Thunderclan." Many gasps and whispers broke out at that. Firestar silenced it all with his words. "The other clans have decided to look for new shelter, outside of the forest. They have asked us to travel with them."

An uproar of commotion ran through the cats. Longtail spoke up above the crowd. "Leave? Where would we go? This is our home!" he called out. A few cats rallied with him.

Cinderpelt stepped forward and swatted Longtail over the head slightly. "You mouse brain! There won't be anything left of our home when the twolegs and monsters are done with it!" A quiet murmur followed Cinderpelt's words.

"So then we have no choice." Firestar started. "We will travel with the other clans, and find a new home." He ended the meeting, and started towards the gorse tunnel. Sandstorm ran up beside him.

"Travel? Now? With the kits so close?" She asked with a worried tone. Firestar pressed up against her side comfortingly. "I don't like it either, but what choice do we have?" He squeezed through the gorse tunnel.

The three other clan leaders sat together in waiting. They looked up as Firestar emerged. "Well?" Nightstar asked. "Will you come with us?"

Firestar nodded. "We shall travel with you, until we find a suitable home." The other leaders seemed pleased with this. Crookedstar addressed Firestar. "How long will it take you to be ready?" He asked.

"We'll be ready by Sunhigh tomorrow. Come then." Firestar flicked his tail goodbye, and went back into camp. He did not like the idea of leaving his home behind, but if things were getting as bad as the leaders said they were, then their was no other choice. He sent a silent prayer up to Starclan for a safe journey.

**AN - SO, what will happen to the cats on their journey? Will they make it? I'm looking for ideas to put them through, so got one you want to offer? It can't say to kill a certain cat though. That's my choiceif I want them dead or not. Reveiw Please!!**


	3. Chapter 2: Destruction

Firestar was running towards Spottedleaf, a light warmth filling his heart. He couldn't seem to get any closer to her though, and she just kept standing there in the meadow of his dreams.

"Firestar, you need to wake up." She called out.

"Why? I want to see you." Firestar replied, his love for her blocking out his reason. Spottedleaf shook her head. "No, Firestar! You need to get up! Now!" Firestar stopped running for her. She sounded like she was panicking.

"Spottedleaf? What is it?"

"Your clan needs you! Wake up!" And a cold and harsh wind blew from behind her at him. It chilled him to his bones, and he dropped down as it started to blow him over. It grew stronger, and he was unable to fight it. It carried him away from Spottedleaf, and into the world of the waking. He thought he could hear her call his name. "Firestar! Firestar!"

"Firestar, get up!" Came Whitestorm's voice. Firestar woke with a start. The smell of smoke assaulted his nose, and the shrill cry of cats filled his ears. He sprung to his feet, and looked at Whitestorm. "What's going on!?" He called above the commotion.

"The twolegs! They're here already!" Firestar didn't need to hear anything else. He bolted out of his den to escape with the other cats. The smoke was coming from a yellow monster. It broke through the camp barrier, and ripped up everything in it's path. A shrill mew from the nursery caught his attention. Cloudtail dashed out with a kit in his mouth, a solemn look in his eye. More mews came out of the nursery, and Firestar dove in to get the other kits, Whitestorm at his heels.

They broke into the den to see that the back wall had been damaged, and chunks had fallen into the nursery. Frostfur laid underneath a piece of debris, unmoving. Her kits squealed beside her for their mother. Firestar grabbed one by the scruff of its neck, and dashed out. Whitestorm did the same, and Cloudtail came back for the third. He left just as the yellow monster attacked the den. It caved in.

A pang of hurt ran through Firestar's chest. These kits would grow up without a mother. He didn't have time to grieve the loss though, and he took off out of the camp with the kit in his mouth. He ran until he came out of the forest. Some other cats of his clan were waiting, their faces grim and shocked. The three toms padded over to the small group, and placed the kits with their brother. Goldenflower stepped over to them, a haunted look on her face. "Where is their mother?" She asked quietly, as if she already knew. "Where is Frostfur?"

Firestar didn't answer her. He looked down, his ears flattening in grief. Goldenflower let out a low moan of loss for her friend. It caused a heavy feeling of sorrow fall over the remaining clan members. Firestar looked up at what remained of his clan. He, his deputy, his nephew, Goldenflower, Dustpelt, Mousefur, and the four kits were all that was left of the once proud and strong Thunderclan. He couldn't see Sandstorm anywhere. He padded up to Dustpelt, hoping he might have seen her.

"Dustpelt? Did Sandstorm make it out?" He asked hopefully. Dustpelt bowed his head, sorrow filling his eyes. "She-she was in the nursery when it happened. I...I don't know if she made it out." He spoke quietly and slowly, as if every word pained him. Firestar's world went dead. He could no longer hear Goldenflower's mournful cries, nor smell the foul smoke of the yellow monster. Sandstorm, his beloved Sandstorm, was dead. He cried out in pain for the loss of his love. It mixed in with the moan of Goldenflower, sending a haunted cry through the forest.

Soon neither of them had the energy to continue, too overcome by their grief. They both fell silent. It was quiet for a fewmoments. Whitestorm padded up to Firestar, a look of sympathy on his face. "Firestar, we can'tstay here. We need to go meet up with the other clans." Firestar just nodded his head, and began to lead them away from their territory.


End file.
